the_noodle_dragon_innfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturn Introduction
The sun begins to rise and most of the wolves return home, or enter their rooms and to sleep. A young teenager, a Delta, pokes their head into the room. ???: Oh, is... this room taken? Brann: Yeah... He doesn’t make eye contact. ???: I'm sorry but... can.. I sleep in here? The others are being mean… Brann: Fine. Just don’t disturb Reni. He enters the room and curls up away from the both of them, making a small amount of eye contact before sighing. ???: You were the second fight, right...? Brann: ...Yeah. ???: Reni fought very well.. made it to the last round... but was blinded by Steel… Brann: I know. Fuck him. ???: You're not a member, so the fact you lasted so long was impressive, and you went up against one of the Omegas… Brann: Well...it still doesn’t change how cruel it is. ???: True... but... by being a SilverFang, everyone would be too scared to hurt us.. Brann: ...I think you mean Silverclaw. And there’s other ways of asserting dominance. Less cruel ways. ???: ... is there? Brann: Yeah. Like laying down the law fairly and justly. ???: Maybe... you should talk to Jackson, first, in that case… Brann: Yeah. Brann: ...what’s your name? ???: Me..? My name is Saturn… Brann: Saturn? Cool name. I’m Brann. Saturn: Hello, Brann. He waves, messing with his black hoodie. Brann Are you a natural or turned werewolf? Saturn: Turned, by the Alpha himself… Brann: He turned you? Why? Saturn: I don't remember why… Brann: … Brann: How were the others being mean to you? Saturn: They were pushing me around, and calling me weak… Brann: Hmm...if I wasn’t so banged up, I’d go over there and show them a piece of my mind… *He realizes that most of his injuries were healed.* Brann: ... Brann: On second thought...can you watch over Reni? Saturn: Yes, of course… Brann: Thank you. He gently sets Reni down and, still nude, stands up. Brann: Where are they? Saturn quickly throws Brann a towel. Saturn: There's in the hallways on the left. He wraps the towel around his waist. Brann: Thanks again. He leaves the room and walks down the left hall. *Brann talks to a group of six wolves and discoveries where the Alpha lives during the day.* Brann: I don’t need it from the likes of you. Learn some dignity and respect. He turns and walks back to his room. Reni has woken up, and she sits up, yawning. Reni: What...? Saturn throws Reni his jacket, revealing a large bite mark on his neck. Brann: Hey. He glances at Saturn, raising an eyebrow. Brann: Where’d you get that? He points at the bite mark. Saturn: Oh! This is from the Alpha... He moves his shirt, revealing a massive bite mark that matched the size of the Alpha's jaws. Brann: ...is that what made you a Turned? Saturn: Yes… Brann: ... Brann: That looks like...he forced you to turn. He shows the area where Reni Turned him. Saturn: She turned you... by biting your arm? He looked confused, his mixed match ears flattening. Saturn: And he hit my neck and shoulder… Brann: I’m saying if he actually cared much for you, he would’ve bitten you on the arm and not the neck. Saturn: Oh... He... he doesn't? Reni: He'll become an Alpha as well, since he was turned by one. Brann: Wait, what? He looks at Saturn incredulously. Brann: So...you’ll be getting a mutation, then? Saturn: I didn't... know that Reni: That means when this Alpha dies, you'll take his place. Why you, of all people? Sarurn shrugs. Brann: Did you know him before being Turned? He sits down next to Reni. Saturn: The Alpha? Yes, I did know him... Only in his Wolf form. Brann: Did you talk to him? Saturn: Yes, of course... oh, this was so long ago... I can't remember much… Brann: What do you remember talking about? Saturn: ...he... needed someone to pass his power to. He said I was perfect… Brann: Pass his power...so then that means he’s not gonna be the Alpha for much longer. Reni: That's impossible, he's in good shape- Actually... his fur is starting to gray. Brann: Mmh. Reni: Now what, Brann? Brann: In any case, I know where the Alpha lives. -end of scene-